survivalred_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Orientation
HOME “Hello and welcome to what I call Operation Survival: Red Dawn. I’m sure things around here are overwhelming for you. The world as you knew it no longer exists and that’s enough to drive many people mad. Maybe you are mad. Regardless, I am here to give you the tools to try and make it in this new life.” *'Mysterious Stranger' “I suppose we should start off with the basics, right? As in ‘What the hell happened?’ and things like that. Well, the world kind of ended. At least the civilized portion of it. No more power, no more running water, no more wi-fi, and no more fast food. The details? Well, the Devil is always in those so pay attention and see if you can spot him.” *'Mysterious Stranger The Final Days of the Last Human Civilization ' “Now that you know where you’ve been, I suppose you’d like to know where you are. It’s not much out here but it’s certainly safer than the big cities and there’s enough to keep going for quite some time.” * Mysterious Stranger Foxhill Downs “You might be wondering just how you’re going to make it, what skills you have that could help you survive or if you could learn enough to live to old age. I’m afraid I can’t answer that; only you can. I’d suggest you start lookin’ inside yourself real fast.” * Mysterious Stranger Survivor and Skills “Equipment and weapons are going to be important in order for you to survive through zombie attacks. I’ve only got enough gear for myself and it seems like you’ve only got what you’re carrying. There might be better stuff out there but right now, this is going to have to suffice.” * Mysterious Stranger Starting Equipment ' '“No matter how strong you are, you can’t carry everything. Like most of us, you’re going to have to pick and choose what you’ve got on your person until you’ve got a safe place to store it. If you can find a safe place.” * Mysterious Stranger Inventory “It’s going to be tough out there trying to make it on your own so you might wanna find some buddies to watch your back. Me? No. I don’t like you that much and I’m much better on my own.” * Mysterious Stranger Communities ' '“If you find you do need somebody or something, there are these handy little devices most survivors have to connect them to something called ‘The Network’. A fellow came through here almost a month ago, giving these out like candy. Here, take one, I have probably a dozen more that I either got from him or scavenged from those who didn’t make it.” * Mysterious Stranger The Network “Running around without a safe place to lay down your head is risky. Survivors are more prone to mistakes when they are tired and exposed. You might want to find yourself a nice spot to hole up in.” * Mysterious Stranger Bases “Once you’ve got a nice spot, you might want to consider upgrading it to better suit your needs. There’s no sense in scavenging and running from place to place if you can get most of what you need under one roof. You Savvy?” * Mysterious Stranger Improvements “Even then, there are some things that make those little upgrades just a little more like home. Necessities? Not really. It sure is nice if you can get a clean set a sheets though.” * Mysterious Stranger Mods “Assuming you can make friends and lay claim to a place, it might be a good idea if you extended your influence to other areas. Having more than one safe place to rest or take cover could very well save your life.” * Mysterious Stranger Outposts “Some pretty weird stuff can happen to you out here that messes with how you function. I’m sure some things help too but lately it seems to be all bad. Make sure you know what’s going on in and with your body so you don’t end up overextending yourself into a zed’s jaws.” * Mysterious Stranger Statuses “In this world it’s not just important to know how to fight but how to fight to your strengths. Play it smart and keep one step ahead and you just might make it through these encounters.” * Mysterious Stranger Combat “Assuming you survive any fights you’ve gotten yourself into, make sure you pick up anything useful you can find in the area if you can carry it.” * Mysterious Stranger Enemy Loot and Location Loot Category:Lore Category:Orientation Category:Starting Info